1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery driven equipment such as a portable personal computer to be driven by a battery pack detachably mounted in an equipment body of the equipment, and more particularly to a battery driven equipment having a locking mechanism for releasably locking the battery pack with respect to the equipment body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional battery driven equipment designed to be operated by power supplied from a battery pack removably mounted in an equipment body of the equipment, there is a problem that when the battery pack is drawn from the equipment body in its operative condition, the equipment body fails to operate because of no supply of power to lose data to be held in the equipment. To cope with this problem, there has been proposed that an internal battery different from the battery pack is additionally provided in the equipment body, or that two or more battery packs can be mounted in the equipment body, whereby even when the first battery pack is drawn from the equipment body, power is supplied from the internal battery or the second battery pack to thereby intend to hold the data.
However, if the internal battery or the second battery pack has been consumed to such an extent that sufficient power cannot be supplied, or the second battery is not mounted in the equipment body at the time the first battery pack is drawn, the power failure of the equipment body occurs. Thus, the above measures cannot fundamentally solve the problem.